erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Gatsby vs Christian Grey
Jay Gatsby vs Christian Grey is a scapped Season 4 installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It was going to feature The Great Gatsby's titular self-made man Jay Gatsby against lustful Christian Grey from Fifty Shades of Grey. The battle was meant to use literature characters that exemplfiy the Seven Deadly Sins, and was eventually adapted by MaNCHA for Uber Rap Battles of Fiction. Cast Mat4yo as Christian Grey Froggy as Jay Gatsby SuperThingsOnCups as Augustus Gloop (Video) Fle as Augustus Gloop (Audio) Zander Kanack as Tom Sawyer Miss4yo as Carrie White HarryPotter2875 as Macbeth Kevin Krust as Victor Frankenstein Lyrics 'Christian Grey: ' "Mr Grey will see you now" Watch me and my tie, Battling a waste of money that makes his book cover want to cry, Let’s put that blindfold on, strap your belt on tight, Driving through a valley of ashes, I’mma give you the green light, You might be dapper but when rapping I’m the shit, Pumped up full of Lust when I’m cranking out these hits! You’re just taking shots both ways, so don’t be too hazy And we’ll be taking this to the graveyard, where I’ll be "Pushing Daisies" 'Jay Gatsby: ' Stand up! for this wanna be looking-like-a-million-bucks rover, This horndog started at the bottom, and somehow went even lower! Throwing parties every week, making 50 Shades of Green A camera adds 10 pounds, but your wiener’s still small on the big screen! Greed is the ultimate key to any CEO’s success, Sipping champagne and letting my flapper ladies do the rest, Got roaring twenties in my pocket, you’re a closet fiend of sex, Now, I see you with my eyes, you looked better in the text! 'Augustus Gloop: ' Gluten tag! I'll take a break to eat you and the beat, Got raps as golden as the bits of ticket in my teeth, I flow like the chocolate river! But like the tube, you suck! I’m not one to turn down food, but get away with those Grey nuts! Pop your egos like a blueberry, don’t touch me when I’m hung-ary I’ll munch up this whole Factory and suffocate you in Gluttony No stopping me, a gob-stomping spree on fools who lost their man cards I’ll be sitting pretty in candy city and winning big with a chocolate bar! 'Tom Sawyer: ' Augustus, put the chocolate down, ??? This big nincompoop’s stuck in a world of pure blubber, Down in the south, my tales are considered a masterpiece, You’re slower than a Sloth, ‘cept in gaining them calories, Maybe try a couple of Huckleberries, ??? Mark my words, ??? Twain! I won’t whitewash the fence, cause you bums will do it for me And I reckon, this verse will surely make Becky adore me 'Carrie White: ' Get off your country butt, go back to blowing little Huck, I'll take the blood from you pigs, and pour it on Jay’s bucks! Your pathetic paintbrush don't impress me! I'll unleash my Wrath at last, This isn't prom night, But with these words, I'll still burn your ass! You're making me crazy like my mother, I'll bring pain to ya, I'll cross Chris, leave his limp dick whipped like Anastasia, Gloop, you can't Carrie your own weight, so don't dare come near me, kid. I'll come on top and leave you humiliated. Period. 'Macbeth: ' I've been told, in prophecy, I’ll leave five weaklings staggered, I'll take a stab at it, but tis not a floating dagger, You Envy me? I'm dastardly! Your tragedy is written, I don’t need this bloody baby, I’ve got three apparitions! This Scot’s got it on Loch, "Out, damned spots"! Flow like liquid, Leave you double doubled over, spitting verses truly wicked! So exit Macbeth, and exeunt all you knaves, I've left this cursed, thou hast been Scottish played! 'Victor Frankenstein:' (Evil laugh) THE BEAT IS ALIVE! So, it’s time for Frankenstein to give you all a lesson in Pride! Going Ham-let on any one of Shakespeare’s little bitches, Please stop humoring me, because you’ve left me in stitches! No way you can stop this doctor, Shelley-ing out all these classic rhymes, The universe is not mistaken, I’m a monster on the mic! I spit avalanching rhymes so hard they scale on the Richter, There’s no way to step to me, cause this doctor is the Victor! Who Won? Jay Gatsby Christian Grey Augustus Gloop Tom Sawyer Carrie White Macbeth Victor Frankenstein Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 4 Category:Jay Gatsby vs Christian Grey Category:Mat4yo Category:Froggy Category:SuperThingsOnCups Category:WoodenHornets Category:HarryPotter2875 Category:Fle Category:Miss4yo Category:Kevin Krust Category:Scrapped Battles